Problème de documentation
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Stiles a un souci, il ne peut plus se documenter sur internet. Alors, quelle meilleure idée que de demander l'aide de Peter pour ce problème délicat. Sterek


**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Non il ne s'agit pas d'une nouvelle fic, il s'agit d'un OS qui dit OS dit "terminé".**

 **Ceci est donc un OS inventé par moi sauf pour les personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Attention risque de langage un peu cru.**

 **Il est classé rating T donc pas de lemon désolé.**

 **Le couple, c'est du sterek malgré les personnages présents dans l'OS.**

 **Résumé: Stiles a un souci, il ne peut plus se documenter sur internet. Alors, quelle meilleure idée que de demander l'aide de Peter pour ce problème délicat.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Problème de documentation**_

 _ **.**_

Stiles soupira en attendant dans la rue, surveillant sa montre toutes les trente secondes. Il attendait son rendez-vous pour une affaire urgente, même capital pour toute l'humanité. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à rester debout au milieu d'une rue commerciale bondée de monde et de regard curieux.

Cinq minutes de retard et le visage familier de son rendez-vous arriva devant lui. Stiles fronça les sourcils manquant de frapper le loup garou.

\- Peter Hale, vous avez cinq minutes de retard. J'avais dit que c'était urgent, s'énerva Stiles.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, le métro avait du retard, répondit Peter levant les bras au ciel.

\- Depuis quand tu as besoin d'un métro pour venir au centre-ville qui est à dix minutes à pied de chez toi.

\- Depuis que j'ai découvert que prendre le métro me permettait d'avoir plus facilement des rendez-vous avec de belles femmes. Alors quel est ton urgence? demanda Peter.

\- Je veux coucher avec Derek.

Le silence qui suivit cette phrase dura un moment avant que Peter se mette à rire.

\- Attends bonhomme, je n'ai aucunement envie de me mêler des histoires sexuelles de mon neveu surtout si c'est avec un autre homme, répondit Peter entre deux rires.

\- Je ne te demande pas de t'immiscer dans sa vie sexuelle, je veux juste aller dans un endroit où je pourrai me documenter sur comment ça se passe entre deux hommes. Je sors avec Derek depuis quatre mois et on n'a toujours pas passé le cap. A chaque fois, je me mets à paniquer lorsqu'on va trop loin car j'ignore comment ça se passe. Personne ne peut m'aider car dans mon entourage ils sont presque tous hétéro ou puceau comme moi.

\- Et tu crois que je peux t'aider?

\- Bah oui, tu dois connaître un endroit où je peux me documenter.

\- Oui j'en connais un ça s'appelle internet. Tu dois connaître "Google", tu tapes dans ton moteur de recherches sexe entre deux hommes et tu étudies comme ça avec la théorie et si tu es sage tu auras même la pratique, se moqua Peter.

\- Peter, tu me prends pour un imbécile. J'ai voulu me documenter chez moi mais mon père a mis ce stupide truc qu'on appelle "l'accord parental", tu dois connaître? répondit ironiquement Stiles.

\- Tu ne peux pas le craquer?

\- J'ai essayé mais à peine j'ai réussi que mon père a débarqué dans ma chambre pour me donner un sermon d'une heure. Tout ça parce qu'il a découvert que j'avais acheté des plugs sur internet pour m'entraîner avec sa carte de crédit. Et à l'appartement de Derek, je ne peux pas non plus y aller car mon cher Sourwolf a coupé la connexion internet.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? demanda Peter surpris.

\- Il en a marre des publicités pornographiques qu'il peut avoir lorsqu'il fait une recherche. Il était rouge de honte quand je l'ai surpris devant son écran et que d'un coup, j'entends "je te veux dans ma bouche". Donc plus d'internet dans le loft de Derek et moi je n'ai plus de documentation. Et si je ne couche pas avec mon mec dans les 48 heures à venir on risque de rompre. Peter, je te supplie à genou! Aide-moi à trouver une bibliothèque ou je ne sais pas quoi pour comprendre comment fonctionne le sexe entre deux hommes.

Peter sembla réfléchir avant d'accepter d'aider Stiles. Après tout, si un peu de sexe rentre dans la vie de son neveu, il pourrait plus facilement l'embêter. Le plus vieux de la troupe conduit Stiles jusque dans une librairie où l'enseigne était écrit en gros "Yaoiland*". L'humain haussa les sourcil devant l'affiche ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir l'oncle psychopathe.

\- C'est ici que tu trouveras ton bonheur, il y a des mangas c'est presque comme des comics mais ils se lisent de droite à gauche. Ce magasin est spécialisé dans les relations entre deux hommes. Tu trouveras facilement ton bonheur, expliqua Peter. Sur ceux, je te laisse.

\- Attends Peter! Il faut que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au bout car je ne serai pas quoi prendre et puis d'après ce que j'ai vu à l'intérieur, il y a pleins de femmes.

Au dernier mot, Peter se mit au côté de Stiles et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le magasin. Les femmes tournèrent leur tête comme un seul être et l'humain vit des étoiles dans les yeux des dames. Seulement, Stiles était ici en mission et il ne laisserait personne l'en dissuader de faire demi-tour. Peter avait des frissons dans le dos, les odeurs d'excitation polluaient son nez délicat. Il voulut partir mais il fut poussé par Stiles qui se mit à courir vers un rayon. Le loup garou tomba par terre entraînant des mangas avec lui. Certains ouvrages étaient ouverts sur des scènes très explicites, ses joues se rosirent en voyant deux hommes s'accouplés.

Ce moment d'inattention lui valut très cher car lorsqu'il leva sa tête du bouquin il était entouré par des femmes totalement hystériques. Peter, sentant le danger prit ses jambes à son cou et quitta le magasin suivit par une horde de furie.

"Tant pis pour Stiles, il se démerdera avec Derek" pensa Peter alors qu'il fuyait pour sauver sa vie.

Dans le magasin, Stiles chercha Peter tenant un manga dans ses mains. Il avait hâte de lui montrer sa trouvaille et futur documentation. Le jeune humain haussa les épaules avant d'aller encaisser son achat.

Quelques heures plus tard, Peter était furibonde. Ses vêtements étaient presque arrachés et sa dignité s'était envolée. Derek regarda son oncle agenouillé devant la box, les sourcils haussés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda le neveu.

\- Je te remets internet pour qu'un imbécile puisse se documenter sans m'impliquer, ragea Peter.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui s'est passé, soupira Derek.

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt.

La porte du loft s'ouvrit sur un Stiles tout heureux et excité d'après leur odorat infaillible de loup garou.

\- C'est bon Derek, je peux coucher avec toi! s'exclama Stiles.

* * *

*Ceci est un magasin que je pense avoir inventé, je ne sais pas du tout si ça existe.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit OS. Moi j'ai bien ris en me l'imaginant.

Sur ceux, à la prochaine!


End file.
